


Into the Darkness

by ChrysCare, NekoKnyght



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Haunting, M/M, happyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKnyght/pseuds/NekoKnyght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mech from the richest city-state is betrothed to a mech from Kaon, secrets that are better left unknown rise and threaten the bonding ceremony. Prowl runs and finds his perfect bondmate. But will he be able to bond with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Darkness

Rehearsal 

The streets of Praxus are busy with mechs, mostly Praxians, though some from Kaon. It was two orns until the bonding ceremony that would link the leading city state to the fourth. The third, Vos, had already claimed ties with Iacon.

The black and white Praxian stands completely still while the attendants refresh his paint and polish. Even though it was just a rehearsal, it had to go flawlessly. There was no room for error.

“What if he has cosmic rust?” Prowl asks. “I certainly do not want to—“

“We can assure you he has no diseases or glitches,” one of the mechs says.

“What if he learns about mine? I mean, he will, it is going to come up.”

“Stop worrying,” the other says. “You will do fine, besides after the bonding it won’t matter. You cannot unbond.”

“What if he beats me? I heard gladiators came from Kaon. What if he is one?”

“He will not beat you,” the first attendant says.

“What if he finds another mech because I cannot-cannot . . .”

“Prowl, shut up,” the first attendant says. “You will do fine. He will be fine.”

 

Farther down the street, in the Kaon wing of the Praxian embassy, a silver mech tries to stand still.

“What if he’s a snob?”

“Megatron, he’s not a snob,” his carrier says.

“How do you know, did you meet him?”

“Yes.”

“What is he like?” Megatron turns his helm to look at his carrier. She pulls his chin so he stares straight ahead.

“He’s quiet.”

“How quiet? Like really quiet? Does he talk? What if he never talks? What if he can’t talk? How will I—“

“Megatron! Shut up or I’ll make you mute.”

“Okay,” Megatron snaps his mouth shut. “What if he doesn’t like me?”

 

Prowl concentrates on holding his doorwings still. The brightly lit and colorful ceremony room is filled with everyone that will be there in two orns for the actual ceremony, minus the Prime. The mechs motion for him to stand by the “Prime”, the real Prime was too busy to come here for the rehearsals.

Prowl looks around for his intended bondmate. Most of the mechs on the other side of the guest seating are large bulky gladiator frames. Even Megatron’s creators were gladiators. How could Megatron not be? He had to be. The doors open and a Vorn ago upgraded adult, bulky, silver, gladiator framed mech walks up to the raised platform. Prowl holds back a whimper as he looks up to the red optics. Red optics meant gladiator. Doorwings rattle and the mech looks down at him.

“Let us get started,” the mech standing in as the Prime says. “These two mechs who will be joined in sparks will now speak their vows.”

Prowl looks at Megatron, the vows on a card in his white servo. Something that he would not have in two orns. He takes a deep vent, focusing on remembering what he read.

“Understanding that just as we are a mystery to ourselves, each other is a mystery to seek and to understand ourself and each other . . . Pledging to preserve and protect . . . our . . . l-l-” Prowl frowns as the word freezes his processor.

“Love,” Megatron whispers, the acting Prime frowns.

“L-l-love for one another and to share-“ Prowl tries to recover.

“Start over,” the acting Prime says. Prowl sighs and starts again.

“Understanding that just as we are a mystery to ourselves, each other is a mystery to seek and to understand ourself and each other. Pledging to preserve and protect our l-lo-lo-“ Prowl frowns, “and protect our l-love for one another and to share it with others in the form of charity. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, I will . . . l-l-lo-“

“Love,” Megatron frowns and slides his servo over the trembling white one. Prowl jumps, looking up at the mech before backing away. He turns and runs out of the ceremony room.

 

Black Crystal Forest

 

Prowl runs into the Black Crystal Forest, the only dark place in Praxus. He wipes Energon tears from his face as he slows to a walk.

“No one would want me as a b-bondm-mate,” Prowl frowns and backs to an ebony crystal tree. “I can’t even say the words.”

Prowl slides to the cold metal ground, the haunting symphonies of the ebony trees dance around him.

“Why can’t I say something as simple as l-lo-“ Prowl sighs and trails his white servo over the roots of the tree. “I wish there was a perfect bondmate for me. Who wouldn’t have to be embarrassed by my glitch. Who I could say 'understanding that just as we are a mystery to ourselves, each other is a mystery to seek and to understand ourself and each other. Pledging to preserve and protect our l-love for one another and to share it with others in the form of charity. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, I will l-love you and honor you in all the orns of my life.' to”

Prowl smiles as he gets through the vows with only small glitching. The sound of something cracking causes him to jump up. He looks around the tree, a silver frame stands within the trunk of the tree. Arms are crossed over his chest, servos clasped over his spark. The mech falls out of the tree, arms stretch out to break his fall. A white, blue and gold ratty, dusty cape flows out behind him. The cape covers him when he lands. Gold light illuminates the ground.

The mech looks up, visor glowing dimly as he smiles up at Prowl.

“Hi,” the mech stands and pushes his cape behind him. “I’m Jazz.”

“How long have you been there?” Prowl asks.

“I . . . I don’t know,’ Jazz frowns. “The Prime was Guardian when I . . . when I remember.”

“Optimus is the Prime now,” Prowl frowns. “Why were you in the tree?”

“I’m your perfect bondmate,” Jazz smiles and takes Prowl’s servo.

“What are you talking about?”

“You wished for the perfect bondmate,” Jazz takes the edges of his cape. “Here I am.”

“But I am promised to someone else,” Prowl says.

“You said your vows to me,” Jazz frowns. “You promised you would love me. Do you love the other mech?”

“Well, no, I don’t even know him,” Prowl sighs.

“Come on, I got to tell my friends I’m getting bonded,” Jazz smiles and pulls Prowl by the servo deeper into the forest.

“Where are we going?” Prowl asks.

“Where I live,” Jazz smiles. “I think you’ll like it. I hope you like it.”

 

Neovida

 

Prowl stares in awe as they descend down the spiral staircase. It gets darker and darker until Prowl cannot see anything. He stops suddenly, losing Jazz’s servo in the process.

“Prowl?” Jazz asks.

“I cannot see anything,” Prowl frowns.

"Why not, it’s super bright here,” Jazz takes off his visor and Prowl feels something attach to his helm. The visor onlines and Prowl sees everything. He backs away when he notices the railing of the staircase are parts of mech frames. “Prowl?”

“Jazz, where are we?”

“This is Neovida,” Jazz smiles and takes Prowl’s servo. “My house is right there.”

Jazz leans over the railing to point at the houses stacked one on another. Ramps shuffle and move in thin air. Prowl gasps as he sees the never ending Pit. He glances at the rickety staircase being held in place with a single pole.

“How long has this staircase been here?” Prowl asks trying to keep from grabbing a hold of the railing.

“Since before I came,” Jazz says and pulls Prowl down the stairs. “Come on, I can’t wait to show you my house. It’s really an apartment but I like to call it a house.”

“Jazz,” Prowl says as Jazz starts to step off the staircase. Metal parts of mechs appear under Jazz’s pede. Prowl pulls his servo out of Jazz's and stands on the staircase. Jazz frowns as he looks back at the mech.

“Come on, I won’t let you fall,” Jazz smiles and holds out his servo. Prowl slides his in the black one and takes a cautious step. Prowl follows Jazz to the balcony of his house and looks back at the staircase. Misty fog rises from the depths and covers the staircase. Jazz tugs Prowl into the house. A turbofox trots up to them.

“Jazz?” Prowl asks.

“Yeah, Prowler,” Jazz smiles over his shoulder.

“How long have you been here?”

“Awhile,” Jazz smiles and pulls Prowl into the berthroom. “Ya know I never had a bondmate-to-be who actually loved me.”

“I just met you though,” Prowl frowns. “I don’t know if I l-l-lo . . .”

“Ya okay?” Jazz puts his servos on Prowl’s chest.

“I have a glitch,” Prowl frowns and steps away from Jazz.

“Don’t everybot?” Jazz smiles. “I . . .uh . . . I can’t see without my visor.”

“What? Why did you give it to me?”

“Well . . . yer probably not used to not being able to see, besides I have another one,” Jazz says and opens a cabinet. He pulls out a deep sapphire visor. “I like this one better anyways.”

“How did you find this place?”

“I . . . I kind of . . . deactivated,” Jazz sits on the berth.

“You don’t look deactivated,” Prowl frowns.

“This is the transition to the Well, we still have sparks but . . . our cause of deactivation is of spark break.”

“You’re in bonding decorations,” Prowl frowns. “Did your intended hurt you?”

“In more ways than you know,” Jazz looks down at the floor. “Now I’m going to bond with you. It all worked out.”

“I’ve always wanted to be like the others,” Prowl frowns.

“What do you mean?”

“I always wanted to be able to choose my own sparkmate,” Prowl sits on the berth. “I want to learn about him, not bond right away.”

“We don’t have a set orn for our bonding ceremony, Aerodyne don’t even know yer here.”

“Who is Aerodyne?”

“Oh, he’s the mech in charge of Neovida,” Jazz smiles. “Real old mech. We have to tell him when we want our bonding ceremony to be.”

“What about Megatron?” Prowl asks.

“What about him, you don’t love him,” Jazz pulls Prowl closer.

“What a-are you d-doing?” Prowl asks as Jazz pulls him down on the berth over his silver frame.

“I’m gonna kiss you,” Jazz smiles and presses his lips against the black and white’s. He chuckles when Prowl doesn’t do anything. Pulling away only slightly, he whispers. “You’re supposed to kiss back.”

“O-oh,” Prowl says and presses a quick kiss to Jazz’s lips.

“When did you upgrade?” Jazz pulls away from the black and white mech.

“A decaorn ago,” Prowl frowns. Jazz nods and trails his claws over Prowl’s frame. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Jazz smiles. “What are yer creators doing bonding ya off so young?”

“I am their only creation and Megatron is . . . is . . . he’s . . .” Prowl frowns. “I do not even know. My creators b-bon-bonded young. It was expected of me.”

“Ya mean ya never been courted?”

“I don’t know what that is,” Prowl looks away, optics dimming a little.

“It’s what you wanted, you wanted to learn about yer bonded before ya bond,” Jazz smiles. “So, what do you want to know?”

“Where were you raised?” Prowl asks looking down at the silver mech’s chest.

“Polyhex,” Jazz smiles.

“Oh,” Prowl backs away and sits on the edge of the berth.

“What’s the matter?”

“My creators do not like Polyhexans,” Prowl looks up at Jazz.

“But yer creators aren’t here,” Jazz slides his servo in Prowl’s.

“They would not approve of this,” Prowl frowns, Jazz cups Prowl’s helm, face inches from his.

“They aren’t you,” Jazz says and kisses Prowl. “We should tell Aerodyne that we’ll be bonding sometime. He might know when the best time is and he’ll have everything set up for us.”

 

Jazz leads Prowl through the maze of apartments and houses, each darker and older than the last one. They come to a large, dark stone-like structure, blue Energon runs through the fountain. 

"I do not think this is a good idea," Prowl tries to stop but Jazz continues to pull him along.

"Aerodyne is the nicest dead mech you'll ever meet, well, besides me," Jazz smiles and knocks on the door. It creaks open and Jazz pulls Prowl in the foyer.

"Jazz," the large blue, gold and purple seeker smiles. "You've brought a friend."

"Yeah, my to-be-bonded, Prowl," Jazz smiles, the seeker takes one of Prowl's servos.

"You have not come the natural way," Aerodyne looks down at Prowl. "You two can never bond."

"What?" Jazz glances between Prowl and Aerodyne."What do ya mean?"

"If a mech of the living bonds to a mech of the departed, all the mechs in the living and Well will be bondless and all the living will die bondless. I forbid your relationship. Leave."

"But . . ." Jazz pouts.

"I said leave!" 

Jazz takes Prowl's servo and leaves Aerodyne's house. 

"Now what?" Prowl asks as Jazz leans on the Estate gates.

"We should go to the archive, it has all different kinds of data-pads about stuff," Jazz smiles.

 

Bondings

 

Prowl trails his finger along the dusty old data-pads. Jazz hops down from one of the bookshelves. 

"I think I got one," Jazz holds up a large rectangular box. "It's really old."

Prowl sits beside Jazz at the desk. Text appears on the large screen.

"Huh," Jazz frowns. "Doesn't look like any glyphs I ever saw."

"It's ancient Kaonite," Prowl glances up at Jazz. 

"Ya can read it?"

"No, but I know someone who can," Prowl says and grabs the data-pad. Jazz follows Prowl out of Neovida, out of the Black Crystal Forest and to the Embassy.

 

Translated

 

A knock comes at the door of his suite, Megatron stands from the couch and opens the door.

"Hi," Prowl says and glances down at the data-pad. "Could you help me?"

"Do you want to come in?" Megatron steps aside.

"Thank you," Prowl smiles and steps into the room. 

"They want to call off the bonding ceremony."

"Oh," Prowl says. "Could you translate this?"

"Are you afraid of me?" Megatron asks glancing at the Praxian's wings. Prowl tightens his grip on the data-pad. 

"Maybe," Prowl starts to back away. 

"Why?" red optics dim and Megatron frowns.

"You are a gladiator," Prowl tucks in his doorwings.

"My Sire is," Megatron frowns. "Why does that matter?"

"You might beat me," Prowl holds the data-pad like a shield.

"Is that why you ran?"

"Some of it," Prowl frowns.

"What else made you run?"

"I . . . have a glitch."

"A glitch?"

"I c-can't t-think of b-bond-ding and st-stuff l-like that," Prowl frowns. "My processor f-freezes."

"Oh," Megatron looks down before looking at Prowl. He cups the Praxian's helm and presses a soft kiss to the others lips. Prowl slides a servo over the bulky shoulder. "You're doing fine right now."

"It's not this that makes me glitch," Prowl frowns and looks down. "It's b-bonding and st-stuff."

"Oh," Megatron pulls Prowl's chin up. "I won't hurt you."

A thud comes from the balcony doors and Megatron looks over to see the small silver mech.

"Who is that?" Megatron looks back at Prowl.

"That's Jazz, I want to b-bond with him," Prowl says. "We need you to translate this."

Megatron watches Prowl go over to help Jazz up. He onlines the data-pad.

"Will you help us?" Jazz asks.

"Yes," Megatron sits on the berth with Prowl and Jazz.

 

Jazz watches Megatron translate the file to another data-pad, optics dim and a frown on his face.

"I'm done," Megatron holds up the data-pad.

"What does it say?" Prowl asks, Jazz frowns and looks at Prowl. Megatron starts to move off the berth. 

"It won't work, ya should bond with Megatron," Jazz says and takes the data-pads with him.

'Only an act of true love could bring me back,' Jazz looks back at Prowl and Megatron talking. 'Prowl loves Megatron.'

 

True love

 

Prowl smiles as he stands beside the Prime.

"Megatron is a nice mech, I've known him for some time," Optimus Prime smiles.

"He seems nice," Prowl smiles back, Megatron walks in through the side doors. 

"We are gathered here today for the bonding of two sparks, Megatron of Kaon and Prowl of Praxus. They will now say their vows."

Prowl takes a deep vent before starting. "Understanding that just as we are a mystery to ourselves, each other is a mystery to seek and understand ourself and each other. Pledging to preserve and protect our love for one another and to share it with others in the form of charity. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, I will love you and honor you in all the orns of my life."

Megatron smiles and says his traditionary vows from Kaon.

"If anyone has proof other wise speak-"

"I object!" a blue and green mech yells and walks up toward the stand. "Prowl should be bonded to me or I will expose what he's been doing the orns prior to now."

"What Prowl does is his business," Megatron steps between Prowl and the mech. "Prowl is now my bondmate. You need to leave."

"You haven't bonded," the mech's arm turns into a cannon, Megatron backs toward Prowl.

"I-" Prowl starts to say but the cannon discharges. "No!"

Megatron stumbles to the floor, Prowl kneels beside him and sees the small silver form of Jazz.

"Yer bonded," Jazz smiles and falls offline in Megatron's arms.

"Jazz," Prowl cries and wraps his arms around Jazz's frame.

"Prowl," Megatron whispers. "The file . . . it said only an act of true love can bring him back. He saved me for you. He wanted you to be happy. In Kaon, a gladiator would die for their other."

"But he's gone now," Prowl cries as the Prime gathers Jazz's frame.

 

Bonded

 

Prowl smiles as he leads Megatron to his room.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Megatron huffs as he flops down on the berth.

"Maybe," Prowl dims his optics. "You can't peek."

"Fine," Megatron offlines his optics. He hears pieces of armor locking into place. 

"Okay, you can look," Prowl says. Megatron looks at the once plain black and white mech who now has glossy black and white with silver highlights and Enforcer decals on his doorwings. 

"You made it in?" Megatron jumps up and grabs Prowl. They fall back on the berth. "When do you start?"

"Next orn, but in a few decaorns I can't," Prowl says. "They're making me sit at a desk."

"Why?" Megatron frowns. "You shouldn't be confined to a desk."

"You don't want your future sparkling to fade, would you?" Prowl asks as he leans up to kiss Megatron.

"You're sparked?" 

"Ratchet confirmed, a little Praxian spark," Prowl smiles.

"What will we name him?"

"Praxians normally name sparklings when they separate," Prowl kisses down Megatron's neck.

"Why?"

"Normally first time carriers lose them," Prowl frowns. "Especially if their carrying was hard."

"Was yours?"

"I came a decaorn early," Prowl trails his finger over Megatron's shoulder. "That's why I have a glitch."

"I love our sparkling if he has a glitch or not."

 

Smokescreen chirps as Megatron tickles the sparkling's abdomen.

"Stop tormenting him," Prowl climbs on the berth. "Do you want to go out to the markets?"

"Can we take him out?"

"Ratchet says to wrap him up and he'll be fine," Prowl throws Smokescreen's thermal blanket over Megatron's helm.

"Hey!" 

Prowl laughs as he walks out of the room.

 

Prowl holds Megatron's arm as they walk down the vendor streets. Yelling comes from one and a small silver mech runs out of the alley.

"Stop!" Prowl shouts and runs after the mech. Megatron follows at a slower rate with Smokescreen clutched to his chest.

"Do ya do this with all the mechs ya catch?" the blue visored mech asks, Prowl flinches and scrambles off the mech. "Did Ah scare ya?"

"You stole-"

"Might just steal yer spark right now."

"His spark is already taken," Megatron frowns down at the mech. "Where are you from?"

"Why should I tell you anythin'?"

"I need your designation and most recent residence," Prowl says.

"Name's Jazz of Polyhex," the silver mech smiles.

"Jazz!" Prowl wraps his arms around the mech.

"Uh, . . . ya gonna arrest me, officer? Um, do I know you?"

 

"What are you doing in Praxus?" Prowl asks handing Jazz a cube of Energon as they sit in the main room of the Praxian manor.

"Creators ain't got no other city-state ta bond me off to," Jazz frowns.

~He saved my life, I think we can save his,~ Megatron says.

"How would you like to stay here?" Prowl asks.

"As a servant?" Jazz scoffs.

"As a bondmate," Prowl smiles.

 

Bonding of Cybertron

Prowl walks into the berthroom to see Jazz and Bluestreak curled up together on the berth. Smokescreen plays with his toys on the floor. Megatron lies in recharge on the couch with a data-pad over his mouth.

Prowl smirks and sets his sirens off. Megatron jumps online, Jazz screams which makes Bluestreak start crying. Smokescreen chirps happily, already knowing.

"Who wants to go to the parade?" Prowl asks.

"You coulda asked normal," Jazz rubs Bluestreak's wings to calm him.

"I second Jazz," Megatron glares.

"Well, I second that we go now,"' Prowl picks up Smokescreen and starts out the door. "Oh, and by the way, Smokey and Blue are getting a little brother."

"You're sparked again!" Megatron yells.

"No, of course not," Prowl smirks. "I adopted him. He's with Ratchet now. I named him Barricade."

"I'm going to rip out your spark if you spark again."

"I second Megatron!"

"You want a little baby sibling, don't you?" Prowl asks Smokescreen. Smokescreen chirps. "Oh, Jazz, Ratchet has the results of your check-up. He found the reason why you're tired."

"A virus."

"A sparklet."

"No!" Megatron screams. Smokescreen giggles.

"Baby," Smokescreen smiles at Jazz and waves.

"Sparklings!" Megatron starts to rant.

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny: transformers/corpse bride--lost the bunny:(


End file.
